In the manufacture of shipment labels, outgoing address labels and return address labels are typically made separately. In certain instances, a vendor or retailer may desire to return a package. Typically, where such a return is desired, the vendor or retailer places a preprinted return label inside a delivered package. This requires opening the package to insert the return label. Once received, the consumer must also open the package, find the return label placed inside and properly place the label on the outside of the package for return. This method can lead to numerous errors.
One known example shipment label that includes an outgoing label and a return label includes two separate removable labels that are disposed within a transparent sleeve that overlays an exterior portion of a package. However, this construction requires additional plastic sleeve material and, therefore, is more complex and costly to produce. In addition, the separate removable labels could be displaced from the interior of the sleeve and lost.
Other known example shipment labels include a label panel on an exterior surface of a package. The label panel contains instructions for the placement of removable labels thereon. However, a second label (e.g., a return label) would have to be placed inside the package or otherwise obtained from the consumer. This arrangement has the same propensity for errors as identified above.